Didn't Even Try To Pay Him
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: AU one-shot. When Sam takes Dean to a gay stripper bar, Dean finds himself attracted to a certain blond dancer, and it will surely be a night he'll never forget. Dean/Gabriel slash. Dedicated to Ms. Unlucky here on FF and scyllaya over on LJ.


**Author's Note:**

**For once my A/N is actually important, so please read it before continuing.**

**I warn that this is a breeding ground for flames and haters. So before you even see the play list for this fic or read it, let me go ahead and say that while I hate Miley Cyrus and Kesha, there were two songs that really suited this, so yeah, I used them. And yes, this is Debriel, because while my OTP for life is Destiel and Sabriel is a close second, I've met some awesome Debriel fans and wanted to write them a one-shot. And while I most _definitely_ don't ship Sastiel, it's very briefly implied here because I swapped the boys' usual angels.**

**This is nothing special and I'm really out of my element with it, so critique is very welcomed. But please don't waste your time reading it if all you're going to do is bitch about the music and pairing choices, because I'm a writer and though I love my readers and respect them as much as humanly possible, it's my decision what to use and if you want to flame my writing then by all means have at it, but I ask of you not to judge it strictly on the soundtrack/pairing. Please and thank you.**

**Soundtrack:**

**Stripper by the SoHo Dolls, Rapture by IIO, LaLa by Ashlee Simpson, Who Owns My Heart by Miley Cyrus, and Boy Like You by Kesha. Even though I generally hate those last two singers, the music had the right beat and lyrics to help inspire this while I was writing. Lyrics from two of those songs are included in the fic.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Sam, this isn't funny!" Dean bitched.<p>

"Sorry Dean, but it is."

"I cannot believe this," the older brother muttered.

Sam chuckled, grabbed his brother's arm, and dragged him into the bar. Gay stripper bar, to be exact. Sam had dared Dean, and never able to back down from a challenge, he'd come to this awful place. Gays and lesbians galore. Dean looked around, trying not to let his gaze settle on one of the dancers for too long at the risk of actually looking interested. He decided to order a drink and watch a pair of lesbians make out. Better than nothing.

"Aren't you gonna watch the dancers?" Sam teased.

Dean took a long gulp of beer. "I said I would come, I didn't say I'd suddenly jump on the gay train, dude."

Sam sighed and leaned back, watching his favorite dancer, a dark haired, blue eyed beauty with one of the most flexible bodies he'd ever seen. He would never admit it of course, but this wasn't the first time he'd come here. The dancer - Castiel, if memory served - wore nothing but skintight, leathery pants, drawing even more attention to his gorgeous body. Sam continued watching appreciatively whilst Dean tried to find some clever excuse to escape this little piece of Hell that some people called a nightclub.

Dean ordered another beer and glanced over, unintentionally catching the eye of one of the dancers. He would have looked away but found himself entranced by the amber eyes that stared back at him. Sam was still eye-screwing the brunette, so Dean pushed his supposed sexuality aside and let his eyes rake over the other dancer. Longish blond hair, paired with a smoldering gaze. Dean liked what he saw.

Swallowing back the general anxiety of being attracted to a man, Dean leaned forwards, his eyes watching the blond dancer's movements. Their eyes locked as that slim body swung around the pole, and Dean looked away, flushed to the roots of his short hair. He didn't like what that fractional shared look at done to the state of his…yeah, well, _that_. It was too humiliating for him to even _think_ it.

"Um, Sam?" he started nervously.

His younger brother tore his gaze from Castiel. "Yeah?"

Dean took a deep breath before asking, "Who's that?" It was obvious that Sam knew his way around this bar, it was really no secret.

"Gabriel. Finally find someone that catches your eye?"

"No!" Dean lied vehemently. "I just, um…"

"It's fine Dean, that's what this bar is here for."

"But-"

"Relax. You don't say anything about tonight and I won't."

Sam smiled and got to his feet, approaching Castiel, who'd just gotten off stage. Dean watched in shock as Sam struck up conversation with the dark haired dancer. Normally Dean was the bold one, but he couldn't possibly imagine striding up to one of these strippers and making casual conversation. Sam and Castiel disappeared into the crowd, leaving Dean helpless to his desire and to stare at the beautiful blond.

Gabriel had been wearing tight leathery pants like Castiel, a form fitting black silk button down, and an open leather jacket. He removed the jacket slowly, sliding it down his arms, and who knew taking a jacket off could look sensual? Damn, this guy was _good_. Dean was hardly the only one watching, mesmerized, as Gabriel slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his body still moving with the music.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" commented one of the men sitting nearby, noticing Dean's shameless staring.

Dean barely felt in control of his body as he nodded. "Yeah…he is."

Gabriel's shirt was unbuttoned as his agile body danced smoothly and seductively to the music. Dean didn't recognize the artist, but something about the music was lulling him into a trance, his mind singularly focused on the hypnotic sound of it and the gorgeous dancer before him. Everything else faded into the background as his eyes locked with Gabriel's.

"_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

_Cause the way you've got your body moving, it's got me confused_

_And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks."_

This was getting heavy. Gabriel was tortuously slowly removing his shirt, revealing a body that was lithe and slender but toned. Dean was hooked, he was _gone_. Whoever this dancer was, this Gabriel guy, he was something amazing. Dean had never felt so drawn to someone in his life. His heart was pounding in his ears.

"_Who owns my heart? Is it love or is it art?_

_Y-Y-You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece_

_But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark_

_Who owns my heart."_

The song was drawing to close, and as the last strains played out, Gabriel finished his performance. He had one hand on the pole to keep him balanced as he leaned back from the waist, his flawless, smooth skin on display. The crowd went _crazy_. Whistles, screams, and applauding met the finale, but Dean was too breathless to speak. Dean could see the passion in that stripper, dancer, whatever you wanted to call him, he could see how vigorously Gabriel threw himself into his dancing.

He hadn't realized he'd stood up until he felt his legs carrying himself forwards, following the blond dancer when he exited the stage. No one seemed to mind the stranger that had wandered backstage. Sam and Castiel were leaning against the wall talking, the latter now in a suit and trench coat instead of what he'd been dancing in. Dean ignored them and kept following Gabriel. He felt compelled to talk to the stripper, to _know_ him. It was like mind control, but Dean knew it was simply a blinding attraction.

Gabriel disappeared into a dressing room, and when he came back out, he ran face first into Dean. He now wore jeans, a flannel button down shirt, and a not-quite-military-style jacket. It just did as much for him as the costume he'd worn on stage. Dean forced himself to act casual and not like the mere presence of Gabriel was making him antsy.

"Hey," Gabriel greeted as if he was used to people following him backstage. As well received as his dancing had been, he probably was.

"Hi. Um, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester," he introduced, holding out his hand.

Gabriel grasped it and held on for what felt like a little longer than necessary. "Gabriel. Nice to meet you. You were the one drooling over me, right?"

"Everybody was!" Dean protested, blushing uncharacteristically. Probably not the best retort, but his mind was barely working correctly around Gabriel.

"I was yanking your chain. Don't worry kiddo, you're not the first one to salivate after one look at me." Gabriel smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, mussing it a little. Dean couldn't help but think it looked even better that way.

"Are all of you strippers this cocky?"

"It's in the job description."

Dean smiled and they found themselves, much like Sam and Castiel, leaning against a wall next to each other. Gabriel leaned his head back against the wall, exposing his neck, which immediately made Dean wonder what it would be like to taste that smooth, delicate skin. He looked away, catching Gabriel's smirk out of the corner of his eye and knowing that the dancer was aware of how much he affected Dean.

"Your brother's been hitting on my brother for, like, weeks," Gabriel said amusedly.

"The blue eyed dude's your brother?"

"Castiel, he's my little bro. Sam and him have been playing cat and mouse for the better part of the month."

"If he hurts Sam I swear to God I will-"

"Relax, Dean. Cas will probably take it up the ass for him."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. "I could have went my entire life without that mental image."

When Gabriel only smiled, Dean continued to say, "So if you don't mind me asking…how did you end up a stripper, of all things?"

"How did you end up a hunter, of all the things?" Gabriel countered. "You hunters stand out, I knew what you were from the moment you walked in."

"A stripper than knows a hunter when he sees one…well this just gets weirder and weirder," Dean mumbled.

"Don't sound so surprised. Us angels don't fit in, we have to make a living somehow. Castiel and I left Heaven, and we wanted to be like humans, force ourselves to survive like you do. We were too supernatural to fit in with hunters and not supernatural enough to be hunted, so when we realized we had chosen pretty good looking vessels, I decided we could use them to our advantage. Back in the day there weren't exactly gay bars, but we managed. Then suddenly homosexuality was all the rage, and we finally found somewhere we belonged. We've been working as dancers for nearly ten years now."

"Angels?" Dean repeated. "I didn't even know angels were real, let alone that they started selling themselves when they ditched Heaven."

"You don't need to make us sound like a couple of charge-by-the-hour-whores, Dean. We're not hookers, we're just trying to survive," Gabriel said, offended. "The other angels would kill you as soon as to look at you, we just wanted out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's not the first time it's happened. I can't count the people I've murdered in cold blood because Castiel went home with them and then they tried to pay him in the morning. Sam's one of the first people I've met that actually seems interested in more than my brother's body."

Dean knew he was about to approach dangerous territory, but decided that it was now or never. "Yeah, sometimes we actually bother to look past the hot bodies. Every now and then we meet someone…real."

"And you sweep them off their feet by drooling over them and accusing them of being whores?"

Gabriel's voice was teasing, but Dean still winced. "Uh, yeah. Something like that."

"Then I will consider myself flirted with."

"Well like you said, you get this all the time, so I guess I'm nothing you haven't seen before," Dean joked.

Gabriel was oddly serious when he said, "You're a lot I haven't seen before, Dean. Angels can see inside the human soul. I see some of your qualities in your brother, but you…you're something else entirely."

The conversation was getting pretty intense, so Dean returned to his good old mask of sarcasm. "Yeah, you too, for a stripper angel whore and all that."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gabriel replied, smiling.

Dean's hand reached out without his mind commanding it to much like he'd found himself following Gabriel, and it slid around to the back of the angel's neck, pulling him a little closer. Gabriel didn't flinch away. Quite the contrary, actually. He stepped nearer, leaning up and hovering right in front of Dean, their faces so close that they could feel the other's breath against their faces. How it had gone from rational conversation and mild flirting to _this_, Dean didn't know, but he wasn't going to stop. He _couldn't_ stop. It was like his entire well being was depending on Gabriel and these wonderful feelings he was eliciting.

Dean closed the distance between them and kissed Gabriel, pressing his tongue to the angel's lower lip in a request for entrance. Those smooth lips parted for him and he started exploring the inside of Gabriel's mouth, tugging him into a dressing room for privacy as he did so. He pushed Gabriel against the wall and gave into the attraction he'd felt from the second he'd laid eyes on the stripper. It was like fireworks, like gasoline and a flamethrower.

"I don't usually do this sort of thing," Gabriel commented offhandedly and somewhat breathlessly as Dean kissed down his neck.

"I'm glad to be the exception," Dean said, sucking on the soft skin of his neck.

The angel's legs wrapped around his waist and the long, slender fingers gripped the back of his jacket. Not only was Dean insanely psychically drawn to this man, this angel, but he actually realized he felt something for Gabriel. Lust? Sympathy? Affection? He didn't know, but what he did know was that Gabriel was more to him that his usual quick screw against a wall.

"Gabriel, you're back on next!" someone yelled from outside. Right then Dean wanted to tear them limb from limb.

Gabriel sighed and slid from Dean's arms, gathering up the costume neatly folded in the corner of the room so he could change into it. "Guess the plans are off, lover boy."

"Guess so," Dean said, trying not to show his disappointment. "I'll leave you to change then."

"It was nice meeting you Dean," Gabriel said, leaning up to give Dean one more kiss.

Dean was too distracted to notice that Gabriel looked somewhat dejected that Dean was leaving him. The hunter shot Gabriel a longing look but departed, searching for Sam but realizing he'd already left with Castiel. He sighed and went outside to his car, wondering if he should have tried to set up a time to meet up with Gabriel again sometime. But he hadn't, and now all he wanted was to go home and drink so much cheap liquor that he forgot the fact he'd seemingly fallen for a perfect stranger. All in one night. Oh yeah, and apparently Sam way gay for an angel too, but that wasn't really all that much of a surprise.

Dean toyed with the idea of going back inside to watch Gabriel's next performance but vetoed it, not wanting to seem desperate. He cranked his Impala, left a voicemail on Sam's phone explaining that he was going back to their motel room, and pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced in his rearview mirror at the neon sign for the nightclub, a vibrant and colorful reminder of the blond angel he'd walked away from. Maybe he was overreacting and had gotten too attached too fast to someone he didn't even know, but he couldn't stop thinking of Gabriel.

He got to his room and threw his jacket down on Sam's bed (because he had a feeling his brother would be spending with night with Castiel) before pulling a fifth of whiskey out of his duffel bag. He turned it up and took several long drinks. His brother had taken him to a gay stripper bar, he'd ended up having a decent conversation and even better make out session with one of said dancers, who was apparently an angel, and now he was back in his room drowning his sorrows and acting like a complete girl. Awesome.

Dean sat the bottle down and glanced at the barely working clock on the nightstand. It was just after midnight. What had that even been, back at the club? An almost one night stand? An almost start to a relationship? What the hell? Everything had happened so fast. One minute he'd been fixated on the lithe, supple movements of a dancer, and then he'd been making out with said dancer in a dressing room. He tried not to overuse material, but for lack of a better way to sum up his night...what the hell? So far it was the only apt response he could muster. He closed his eyes and made a futile effort to erase the image of golden hair and amber eyes from his thoughts.

Suddenly it hit him. What the fuck was he doing sitting around? He'd just met one of the most amazing men he'd ever come across, and he was sitting around moping? Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he'd be damned if he was going to let Gabriel slip through his fingers. He resolutely grabbed his keys and for the second time that night, went to a gay bar. And _there's_ something he never thought he would do, let alone twice. But here he was.

The guy up front recognized him from earlier and waved him through. Dean pushed through the crowd and started looking for Gabriel. He finally saw his angel on stage, his back to Dean. The hunter watched when the taut muscles in Gabriel's back tensed and moved as he danced. His long blond hair rested against the back of his neck, and even from behind, Dean found him gorgeous. Gabriel was now wearing a pair of tight, charcoal colored skinny jeans that framed his legs, and Dean mentally cursed himself for having walked away from Gabriel earlier in the night.

Heedless of the crowd and self respect for that matter, Dean got up on the stage, hooked his arms around Gabriel's waist, and kissed him for all it was worth. The crowd cheered wildly as Gabriel wrapped his fingers in the taller man's hair. IIO's "Rapture" surrounded them, the sensual beat casting them into a nearly ethereal reality.

"_Mi amore, don't you know_

_My love I want you so_

_Sugar, you make my soul complete_

_Rapture tastes so sweet."_

Dean silently reminded himself to thank Sam for making him come here. Because okay, maybe he was making out with another guy in front of hundreds of people, but you know what? He was okay with that. They'd only known each other for a couple hours, but there was something between Dean and Gabriel that just clicked. It was weird but neither of them were complaining. Actually, Dean was too busy trying to get Gabriel out to his car and to his motel room as quickly as possible. This was real, not just a one night stand for either of them, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves.

"Wanna get out of here, Winchester?" Gabriel asked huskily.

Dean smiled against the angel's mouth. "I thought you'd never ask."

And you know what else? Dean didn't even try to pay Gabriel in the morning.


End file.
